


As the Gods Will

by Alverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Oikage, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: Kageyama Tobio lives a normal life in a normal town with normal friends; if you count out his clairvoyant ability.But his normal everyday life was ruined with the appearance of Atsumu Miya who seems to be interested in him as well as a deity by the name Oikawa Tooru’s declaration of war towards humanity.With 60 days left towards humanity’s doom, Kageyama, with the company of the mysterious Atsumu travels far in hope of saving humanity.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Miyagi

_"What do you wish for, Tobio-chan? I could give anything you want,"_

_The hand cupping his cheek are as gentle as always. The soft brown eyes are looking at him as if he's the only one that matter in this world and he could see a speck of red in it._

_"There's nothing that I really want. Anything I need I could do it myself,"_

_He chuckles as his lip touches his forehead, "That sounds just like you, Tobio-chan. But I could give you anything you want,"_

_The red in his eyes seems to be overwhelming as his smile looks deranged, "I could even destroy humanity for you,"_

_He blinks before he shook his head, "No, I don't need that,"_

_The man pouts as he continues hugging Tobio from behind. It was quiet for a while before Tobio turns his head to look at him, "Although, there is something that I want…"_

_"I wish…"_

* * *

"It's in the river just like you said, Kageyama!"

The three boys cheer happily as the red-haired boy held out a small ring in his hands. They turned to look at another boy at the edge of the river. The boy seems to be sleeping peacefully leaning on a tree. Looking at themselves, they grin before approaching the sleeping boy carefully.

"One, two…"

"Ka—Ge—Ya—Ma!!"

The boy immediately opens his eyes the moment he felt three wet bodies pouncing on him. He let out an undignified yelp and turn to glare at the others who are laughing at him.

"That'll teach you not to slack off while we're working our ass off,"

Kageyama groans, "I can't help it, Nishinoya-san. I couldn't sleep again last night,"

A buzzcut boy pats his head and Kageyama was tempted to swat it off due to his hand making his hair wet, "Must be hard having all these visions all the time, huh? Well, we got what we need so let's go!"

"Oh! Tanaka-senpai, since I'm the one who found it, can I choose what place we'll be going now?"

Tanaka grins, "Yeah, sure thing Hinata,"

"Yeah!"

"Let's give this ring to that girl first,"

Kageyama gets up as he followed his other excited friends and yawned. The breeze near the river and the shade from the tree feel so comfortable that Kageyama had no problem sleeping. Even his recurring dream seems much gentler than usual.

It feels like he could still feel the gentle caresses of the brown-eyed man.

He wonders why he sees it as red sometimes.

* * *

"Here you go, Yachi-san!"

The ring has been wiped dry and seems to look quite old. Yachi smiles brightly with tears in her eyes and bows a few times, "Thank you! Thank you! It's the only thing I have left of granny so I'm so glad that you got it back!"

Tanaka grins, "No worries, my lady. If you have any problem, you know who to call…"

Kageyama groans and hides his face in his hand as the three boys started posing like some superheroes team, "Here we go again…"

"The Karasuno Investigation Team!"

"Uh, um…"

"Just ignore them, Yachi-san. I'm glad that we got your ring back. It must be important to you,"

Yachi nodded and smiles at him. Before, the small girl seems to be quite afraid of Kageyama and he couldn't blame her. He's tall with intimidating face and his reputation doesn't help either.

"Granny spends a lot of time with me when I was a kid because my parents are always busy. That's why…"

Kageyama nods and smiles a little, "I understand that. It's only me and grandma now that my cousin moves out,"

"Ah, I see," Yachi giggles, "You're very kind, Kageyama-kun. The rumours are so far from truth…"

Yachi squeaks and waves her hand frantically, "No—not that I believe them, of course! It's just the people in my class really likes to gossip and—"

Kageyama shook his head, "It's okay, Yachi-san. I'm used to it,"

"O—oh… I'm sorry…"

Before Kageyama could say anything, Tanaka sling his arm on Kageyama's shoulder, bringing him down a bit, "Kageyama! How many times do I have to tell you to join us in the posing? We're a team here!"

"I don't think I'm suited for it, Tanaka-san…"

Nishinoya laughs, "Nonsense! We couldn't leave out our lead clairvoyance, you know?"

Hinata nods, "That's right, Kageyama! One for all and all for one!"

Kageyama scowls, "No thanks. I'm fine with just predicting things,"

Hinata stuck out his tongue, "Boo, you're no fun. I'll tell Ukai-san to not put an egg in your ramen later,"

"Hey—you can't do that!"

"I can and I will!"

Tanaka catches them by the scruff of their shirt, "Okay, okay. Let's go eat now before you guys go feral. See ya, Yachi-san! Don't lose the ring again!"

"I—I will! I mean—I won't!"

They laugh as they wave Yachi goodbye and make their way to their usual ramen shop. The other three are chatting animatedly with Kageyama interjecting every once in a while. For the most part, he would look around at the random things around him. The cat walking at the sidewalk, the crow perching on the wires and the children playing around. One of them is balancing himself on top of the jungle maze and Kageyama immediately move towards the child the moment he saw him.

The boy suddenly lost his balance as his foot slip.

"Woah—!”

"Careful,"

The boy opened his eyes to see himself being caught by Kageyama. Kageyama carefully put the boy down who's looking at him in admiration before the boy bows at him.

"Thank you very much, sir!"

"It's nothing…"

He awkwardly waves at the kid as he re-joined the group. Hinata is whistling at him as Nishinoya oat his back.

"Good job there, Kageyama. You look like a prince charming when saving that boy!"

"I just did what I had too…"

Tanaka laughs, "No need to be so humble. That power of yours is amazing but what's even more amazing is that you use it for good, Kageyama,"

Kageyama stares at Tanaka before he let out a small smile, "You sound like my grandmother, Tanaka-san,"

Tanaka splutters as Nishinoya and Hinata laugh. Kageyama tilts his head in confusion.

"Are you calling a grandma, Kageyama!? I mean, I know that Yumie-san is awesome… but grandmother!?"

Kageyama blinks, "Yes. Grandma used to say the same things before,"

When he was smaller than his grandmother, she would smile gently at him as she holds his hand in her hands that show her age.

_"Tobi-chan, this gift of yours is special. It was given to you for a reason. I'm sure it was given to you because you have a pure heart,"_

_He couldn't meet his grandmother's eyes, "But the other kids call me creepy… And… I heard some of the adult's called me a---Demon Child…"_

_Yumie's eyes soften as she looks at him sorrowfully, "Those people don't know what they are talking about. They are afraid and thus they resort to hatred. Don't listen to them, Tobi-chan. You'll find people who love you as you are,"_

_He looks at her hesitantly, "Like you and Shinsuke?"_

_Yumie smiles, "Like us. And many more to come. You were born to be loved, Tobi-chan…"_

And here he is now surrounded by people who weren't afraid of his ability. Their own peculiarity made him feels natural in their small group of friends. Even as some people still send out some snarky remarks at him, they wouldn't hesitate to defend him.

'I'm lucky, grandma…'

"Ukai-san! Four of your regular ramen, please!"

The blond-haired man grins as they enter the ramen shop, "It's you brats again, huh? Coming right up!"

As they seated themselves, Kageyama shivers.

There's something wrong here.

"Kageyama? Is something wrong?"

He looked around though he couldn't see anything wrong. The other patron is eating normally, minding their own business and there doesn't seem to be anything misplaced. He stopped his movement the moment his eyes catch sight of a lone man eating at the corner of the store.

"That's…"

Ukai returns with their ramen and looked at where Kageyama is looking and hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, never saw him before. Looks around you kid's age though. You know him?"

There's no one he would miss that kind of person. Blond hair that stood out from the rest, a red cardigan that screams attention as well as lazy brown eyes that seems to be looking down at everything and everyone.

Until their eyes met.

The man eyes widen before a smirk appears on his face.

Kageyama shivers.

Hinata shook his head, "Nah, don't know him. Maybe a transfer student?"

Tanaka scowls, "What's up with that hair? Think he's some hot stuff or something?"

Nishinoya who sat next to Kageyama looked at him curiously, "Kageyama, you know him? You guys are looking at each other very intensely right now,"

Kageyama snapped out of his trance and break off the eye contact as he picks up his chopstick, "No—I don't know him,"

"But…" He stole a glance at the man who is still looking at him. He quickly looks away.

"That man is dangerous. Don't get close to him,"

***

He doesn't know when it started.

Maybe it's from the very beginning.

He knows where grandma's earring had disappeared to. He knows when his schoolmate would fall as they are running around. He knows when the teachers are lying about where the missing teddy bear's whereabout to prevent the two kids from fighting.

And it scares people.

They couldn't hide anything from Kageyama and it seems as if the boy could always know when disaster was about to happen.

Usually, Shinsuke would be there to protect him from kids throwing things at him. During middle school, he found Hinata who somehow could stand Kageyama's gloomy nature and would defend him whenever he heard insults being thrown at Kageyama. It was during his first year of high school that he met Tanaka and Nishinoya, their enthusiastic upperclassman who gets the idea of using his ability as a way to start helping people.

It wasn't a lot but Kageyama was no longer alone now, not like before.

This peaceful town with his treasured family and friends, he wishes things could stay the same forever.

* * *

Even if Kageyama could see the future or sense when something bad is happening, he would still find it difficult choosing between milk or yoghurt. It was the moment he would press the button that he would find out which one he receives. He likes this kind of surprises.

This time, however, he luckily got both of them.

As he grabs both of the drink happily, a smooth voice stops his movement.

"Oh, you got lucky there,"

He turns his head and his blood ran cold as his eyes once again met the lazy brown eyes, only this time there seems to be a tinge of amusement in it. He smiles before he walks close to Kageyama, prompting him to step back further away from the blonde. The blonde ignores this as he moves closer to Kageyama until his back met the wall, trapped with nowhere to run.

"Come on, don't be so standoffish. Yesterday too, you're like that. This is the first time someone would look at me with contempt instead of something more positive,"

The man lifts his chin while Kageyama is still stunned with fear. He's looking at Kageyama with a predatory look in his eyes, "… or perhaps… lust?"

He couldn't move as the man's lips seems to be moving closer to his.

"Rolling… thunder!"

He was snapped out of his reverie as Nishinoya headbutted the man away from Kageyama as Tanaka and Hinata move in front of Kageyama, shielding him from the blonde who shriek in surprise and maybe slightly from the pain. The others are glaring at the man as Kageyama looked on dumbfoundedly.

Tanaka glare at him, "What do you think you're doing to our friend, Miya!?"

Miya?

"That's right! What do you want from him!?" Hinata shouted as he tried to hide Kageyama using his smaller body.

The man, Miya, groans as he rubbed his side that Nishinoya had just attack and tried to smile, "Damn, chill down. I just thought that he's really cute, y'know? Didn't know he has such protective… friends…"

The way he said 'friends' unsettled Kageyama and he squirmed uncomfortably. He shyly tugged on Hinata's sleeve, "Hinata, Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san… Let's just go…"

Hinata wordlessly nodded and dragged Kageyama away by his arm. Tanak and Nishinoya send one last glare at Miya who is smirking as he looked directly at Kageyama.

"See you again, Tobio-kun,"

He never tells him his name.

Tanaka put his arm around Kageyama as if protecting him, "Ignore him, Kageyama. That guy seems super sketchy,"

"Who—who is that?"

"Miya Atsumu. The new kid from far away, apparently. If he ever harasses you again, Kageyama. You tell us, got it?"

Kageyama nodded at Nishinoya though his hand couldn't stop trembling after what had happened. He clenches his hand together and closes his eyes as his heartbeat fasts.

His head hurts.

"Something bad is happening…"

"Kageyama?"

He opens his eyes to see Hinata who looks at him worriedly, "I—I don't feel so well today. Can you tell the teacher for me?"

"…Sure. Do you need me to come with you?"

Kageyama shook his head. He just wants to rest as quickly as possible right now, "Just take care of my bag for me, please… I'm going home immediately,"

Tanaka nods and pats his head softly, "Rest up, okay. Don't worry, the next time I see that Miya guy, I'll punch him in his stupid face!"

"Oh! Count me in too, Ryu!"

"M—me too!"

Kageyama couldn't help but chuckles at his friend's protectiveness, "Thanks, guys,"

He wants to see his grandmother. She always seems to know what to say when he is feeling overwhelmed. Shinsuke too would spend time with him whenever he's feeling sad but Shinsuke is 12 hours away from here. He should message him. It's been a long time since they last talk because Kageyama was scared that he's disturbing Shinsuke despite the older reassuring him that it's okay to call him anytime.

"I wonder what he's doing right now…"

"Your lover?"

He flinched violently and turn to look at Atsumu who is leering at him. He almost dropped his phone but thankfully his reflexes are fast enough to catch it before it dropped. Usually, unless he's sleeping, it will be hard to surprise him due to his senses. Atsumu, however, feels similar to that of wind; no presence.

"As much as that scared expression of yours is adorable, you really need to stop that, Tobio-kun,"

His hands are trembling again, "Who are you?"

Miya chuckles, "Blunt as always. Pretty sure those friends of yours had already introduced me to you but let me formally introduce myself. I'm Miya Atsumu,"

Kageyama was scared, really scared. The man in front of him is different; dangerous but he needs to know, "That's not what I meant. Who are you, Miya-san?"

Atsumu grins widely, "You're not much different than before, huh?"

Atsumu went closer to him and Kageyama flinches before Atsumu's mouth stops near his ears. He whispers.

Kageyama's eyes turn wide.

"What the…"

Atsumu grins and opens his mouth to say something.

That's when the ground starts shaking.

"Shit—"

It's the first time he had seen Atsumu showing a different kind of expression than his usual bored and smug face. The shaking almost causing him to fall to the ground but Atsumu catches him and holds him tightly until the shaking gradually stops. Kageyama opens his eyes to look around. Everyone seems to be kneeling and looking at…

The sky?

His eyes turn wide as he looks at the sky. Or what remains of it.

The sky had broken into pieces like a broken mirror. The pieces of white and blue of the sky look beautiful if not for the ominous-looking human figure floating down. The figure all looks lifeless as they remain floating before another figure appear.

It seems as if someone had put a projector on the sky as a man with brown hair and red eyes smiles and waves.

Those red eyes seem familiar.

"Um, test, test. You guys can hear me, right? As of right now, even if you didn't have those little cameras to broadcast me, everyone is seeing the same thing right now, right?"

He knows this man.

"Oh well, whatever. Nice to officially meet you guys! Since you have small brains and wouldn't be able to say my name, just call me by my human name, Oikawa Tooru,"

The man is smiling cheerfully but Kageyama couldn't stop shivering in fear.

The man smiles widen as he opens up his arm, "I am here to officially declare war towards humanity!"

People start whispering all around them, some in fear, disbelief and mocking.

"War? Is he serious?"

"Is this some kind of prank?"

"What kind of technology used to do some kind of prank?"

"Ah, he finally declares it,"

Kageyama looked at Atsumu who seems to be the only one being calm as if he had expected this. The man in the sky, however, isn't finished.

"Well, I call it war so that you can have a tiny bit of your pride but in at most 60 days, all of humanity will be wiped out. And we couldn't really decide on one method so we'll be doing all of the suggested methods. So, be prepared for anything, yeah?"

The man lifts up a box and put his hand into it. He stuck out his tongue as his hand moves around in the box for a while before he pulled out a small orb.

"Let's see… first method; hunting. Oh well, it's as the gods will,"

The orb disperses into thin air as he pointed to the front.

"Well then, my angels, hunt the humans to your heart desire. We'll probably even make a competition out of this. One…"

The floating humans started to move. Kageyama knows that he has to move now as well to somewhere hidden and yet his feet are planted firmly on the ground.

"Two…"

Atsumu grabbed his hand and drag him away to run, "We better move now, Tobio-kun. It won't be pretty in a few seconds,"

Kageyama followed him while his heart is still beating loudly and his hand still feels sweaty though Atsumu's warm hand calmed him down a little.

"Three!"

Immediately, the scream pierces his ear. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the woman who looks distrustful before losing the light in her eyes as blood gushes out from the stab wound by the spear. He averted his eyes and keep his eyes on Atsumu’s broad back as they continue running. He doesn't need to look behind to see the massacre as blood started to paint the wall. His vision starts getting blurry and bile rose up in his throat.

"Don't pass out now! Keep running!"

Atsumu's voice is the only thing keeping him grounded to reality as the blonde continued running with their hand still clasping each other. Once they arrive at an isolated alley, Kageyama panted as his thought once again returns to the red-eyed man who seems to be smiling happily as if he didn't just order the destruction of humanity.

The man whom he recognizes as the constant in his dreams.

"That person… I know him…"

Atsumu chuckles, "Of course, you know him, Tobio-kun. You were his most treasured possession after all,"

Kageyama looked at him confused, "What do you mean…?"

Atsumu smiles and before Kageyama realizes it, he grabbed Kageyama's face and lift down his collar, exposing his neck to show his red birthmark.

"Look at that. That possessive bastard still has his mark on you,"

Kageyama roughly pushes Atsumu away and cover his birthmark with his hands, "What are you talking about? That's just a birthmark,"

Atsumu laughs loudly, "Oh, Tobio-kun. You have no idea how beloved you really are, huh?"

Atsumu cupped Kageyama's face in his hand as he grinned cruelly. At that moment, Kageyama remembered the man in his dream who would often hold him like this gently. The man who had just threatened the whole of humanity just now.

"Kageyama Tobio, you're coming with me,"

* * *

"What do you think, Iwa-chan?"

The deity smiles widely as he looked at the man beside him who only shook his head,

"All of humanity, huh?"

Oikawa laughs, "Of course I'm lying about that. After all…"

He looked at the tiny blue marble in his hand, the colour reminding him of a pair of eyes who would always look at him lovingly.

"My precious Tobio shall be the only human surviving,"

* * *

_"…Are you sure you want that?"_

_"You said you could grant any wish,"_

_The man looks away, "I could…"_

_Sensing his discomfort, Tobio turns away and continue snuggling him, "It's okay even if it wasn't granted. I have you,"_

_It was silent for a while before the man notices that the boy in his lap had fallen asleep. Looking at him sorrowfully, his lips move closer to his ear as he caresses the boy's soft cheeks. He cries._

_"…As you wish, Tobio,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that I wanted to do an AtsuKage multi-chapter one day so here it is! I got inspired after I finished reading Memento Amari the whole day yesterday (Please read it even using a translator it's so good oml).  
> Though I don't know when I'll be able to update this since I need to draft it first and finishes 20th Year of December so enjoy this pilot/prologue first. It might get revised later on too.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts down below :D
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	2. Miyagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I edited the prologue a little.

"Kageyama Tobio, you're coming with me,"

Atsumu's brown eyes are looking at him coldly and the previously warm hand that led him to safety feels cold on his face. Kageyama immediately pushes Atsumu away from him and tried to glare at him but he knows that Atsumu could see him trembling and trying to regain his senses.

"I—I need to go home right now! Grandma…"

The image of Kita Yumie smiling at him gently as always appear on his mind and he widens his eyes. He can still hear screaming and cry for help all around him. He peaks a little from the alley to see it empty and he looks around to see that he recognizes this street.

He can go back home.

"Grandma…"

Before he could walk out, he was dragged back by Atsumu who's looking at him annoyedly, "Where do you think you're going? You're coming with him,"

His desperation overcoming his fear at the moment as he slaps Atsumu's hands away from his shoulders, "You're not taking me anywhere. I need to go back home,"

Atsumu let out a frustrated sigh as he grips Kageyama's wrist tightly, "And let yourself be killed by those deranged angels? I don't think so,"

"I'll be fine! I can see them and they're far away now,"

Atsumu loosened his grip in confusion and Kageyama snatches his hand away, "What?"

He closes his eyes and began to focus, "It's safe now. If I walk carefully then I could arrive home as soon as possible," He opens his eyes and he glares at Atsumu, "So if you would please, don't get in my way,"

Atsumu stares and him before he chuckles, "That's adorable, Tobio-kun but I like that," He grins and bows mockingly at Kageyama, "Lead the way, my liege,"

Kageyama scowls at him as he turns to look at the street. Despite how uneasy Atsumu made him, he wouldn't want to see another person died next to him, "Try to keep up,"

Atsumu smirks and follows Kageyama as he began running out of the alley, "Oh, don't worry about me,"

Even with Atsumu running right behind him, he couldn't sense the presence of the blonde and it worries him a little that he would look behind him every once in a while, earning a smirk from Atsumu which causes him to look away annoyed. The scream terrifies him but his mind was set to the direction of his home where he hopes the 'angels' didn't arrive there yet.

'Grandma…'

'Hinata… Tanaka-san… Nishinoya-san…'

'Shinsuke…'

He turned to a corner the moment he senses something that wasn't human coming close. Atsumu switches their position so that he's covering Kageyama which confuses him but the moment he senses the presence far away, he grabs Atsumu's wrist and began to move again, ignoring the blonde's confusing demeanour.

"We're close! Just a little more—"

"Help!"

He stops moving. He recognizes the voice.

"Tobio-kun? Hurry up, I'm not familiar with this street yet,"

He heard the scream again immediately he turned back and walk to the direction of the voice, ignoring Atsumu's yelling behind him. Turning the corner, his eyes widen at the sight of Yachi cowering in fear with the white-clad angel moving closer towards her.

"Yachi-san!"

Just in time, he manages to pull Yachi away from the incoming spear and ran with his hand holding onto Yachi's wrist. Yachi looks at him in both confusion and grateful.

"Ka—Kageyama-kun…"

"Keep running, Yachi-san!"

"Ye—Yeah!"

He could sense the angel following them and he quickened his pace. He let out a sigh of relief the moment he saw Atsumu's bright blonde hair and his red cardigan in the distance. Atsumu notices him and he seems to be looking annoyed before he went towards them and takes Yachi away from him and carried her bridal style to both Yachi and Kageyama's surprise.

"Hee—!"

"Miya-san wha—"

Atsumu groans as they ran, "Seriously, Tobio-kun. Have some tact and notices that the young lady can't keep up with your humongous steps! Just focus on leading us to your house,"

"But…" He stole a glance behind. He could sense that they've created a distance from the angel and yet it's still following them. He could lead them to his home; to grandma.

"Don't worry about it! Just keep on running,"

Atsumu is looking at him with his brown eyes and this is the first time Kageyama could sense the sincerity in the man's words, "Trust me,"

He hesitates a little before he nods determinedly and looks forward, "We're almost there,"

He could see his home from the distance and he let out a relieved smile as he couldn't sense any of the angel's presence near his home. Without taking off his shoes, he immediately slides the door open and calls out to his grandmother.

"Grandma! Are you here?"

The house is quiet and he grew worried and anxious as he walks around and opens up each of the room. His anxiousness increases as the more room he opens without his grandmother at sight.

"Grandma—mmph!"

"Shh,"

Yachi is trembling as she covers her mouth with her while Atsumu is covering Kageyama's mouth as he gestures with his eyes towards outside. In his worry and anxiousness, he failed to notice the presence of an angel floating near his home.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm here, they won't notice us,"

He looks at Atsumu who is still glaring at the figure outside and Kageyama take a deep breath to calm down. He gently detaches Atsumu's hand from his mouth and nodded softly at him. It feels like forever the presence slowly dissipates until Kageyama could no longer sense it.

"…It's safe now,"

Yachi let out a huge sigh of relief as she hugs herself while trembling. Feeling sorry for the girl, Kageyama unbuttons his gakuran and laid it on Yachi's shoulders. Yachi looks up to him with her teary eyes, "Thank you, Kageyama-kun…"

He nodded silently and Yachi turns to Atsumu, "And thank you—um…"

Without looking at Yachi, Atsumu stands up and stretches, "Atsumu. Now that we've come here, will you come with me now, Tobio-kun?"

Kageyama glares at him, "My grandma is not here! I need to find her first and then you can explain why you're so obsessed on getting me to follow you!"

Atsumu sighs as he put his hand in his cardigan's pocket and look at him with boredom, "We don't really have time for hide and seek right now, as you can see. If she's not here, then that just means that the angels got her,"

Atsumu finds himself looking at the enraged blue eyes as his collar was grabbed tightly by Kageyama's trembling hands.

"Don't fucking say that,"

"Ka—Kageyama-kun, calm down!"

Kageyama sent one last glare at Atsumu before he releases his grip and crouches down with his head in his hand in defeat. Yachi hesitantly put her hands on Kageyama's arm.

"Um—Does your grandmother has a phone, Kageyama-kun? She could've run away with someone and send you a message,"

Kageyama lifts his head and immediately took out his phone from his pocket. There are multiple messages from Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya and he checks every one of them and sighs in relief upon reading one of Hinata's message.

**Yumie-san is with us at Noya-san's house  
** **Where are you Kageyama???**

"She's safe… She's at Nishinoya-san's house,"

Yachi smiles at him, "That's great, Kageyama-kun!"

"How about you, Yachi-san?"

Yachi nodded, "My mom just messaged me. She and dad are safe right now. Ah—and you, At—Atsumu-san?"

Atsumu waves his hand in dismissal, "Mine is just fine. But now that you know she's alright, we really need to go now,"

Kageyama looks at him in frustration, "Where are you even taking me that you can't even take a second to care about other people!? What do you want from me, Miya-san!?"

Atsumu stands in front of Kageyama and reaches out to his neck and he shivers as the hand gets closer to his birthmark, "I told you; it's because you're too beloved. What's happening right now, if you want to stop them you have to come with me, Tobio-kun,"

Kageyama grabs Atsumu's hand before it could move any further, "…Where to? What could I even do to stop this? I'm just… me,"

Atsumu chuckles, "Exactly, Tobio-kun. It's because you're you that you're needed. If we could find the Kita's current heir then—"

"Kita?"

Kageyama look at Atsumu in surprise before he excitedly grabs Atsumu's hands, "My grandma—her name is Kita Yumie!"

"What?"

"You're looking for the Kita heir? Then my grandma would maybe know something about it. We need to meet up with her!"

Atsumu looks happy as he shakes their clasping hands enthusiastically, "Hold on, hold on. Are you telling me that your grandmother is a Kita? Why didn't you say so earlier? Then that just makes my job easier! Let's go!"

Kageyama stares suspiciously at Atsumu who seems to be jumping from one emotion to another and turns to Yachi who is also looking bewildered at the blonde's antics. Kageyama shrugs.

"Are you okay to walk, Yachi-san? Let's go together. Nishinoya-san's grandpa's house could definitely fit us all,"

"Yes! I'll be fine, don't worry Kageyama-kun!"

"Hey, slowpokes! Are you going to wait until you get stab to get moving or something?"

Kageyama grumbles at Atsumu's impatience, "We're coming. And shouldn't you lower your voice, Miya-san?"

"Eh, don't worry. Stay close to me and you'll be safe,"

Kageyama raise his eyebrow, "Confident much?"

Atsumu grins, "It's not overconfidence if it's a fact,"

Kageyama scoffs though he follows Atsumu closely with Yachi in front of him. The man in front of him is still making him uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't explain but at the same time, he trusted this man. He did save Yachi just now and helps Kageyama even if he's being obnoxious and strangely cold at times.

"You'll be in front, Tobio-kun. I don't know where this Noya's house is,"

Kageyama nodded, "Got it. And Yachi-san—"

"I'll take care of her, don't worry,"

"…Okay. Let's go,"

Nishinoya's house wasn't too far from his home which is something he appreciates. Taking a deep breath, he tried to concentrate on the angel's position and once he determines the most secure route, he opens his eyes.

"Let's get going,"

As Kageyama focuses on running towards Nishinoya's house, he didn't notice Atsumu's amazed gaze on his back.

* * *

Looking around, he lightly knocks on the door, "…Noya-san?"

It was a few seconds before the door open slightly as Nishinoya peaks out and turns happy when he saw Kageyama.

"Kageyama! And you've got Yachi-san and—"

Nishinoya's face turns sour when his eyes landed on Atsumu who's smiling and waving without a care in the world, "And Miya Atsumu… Why is that guy with you?"

"Not the time, Nishinoya-san. Is my grandma okay?"

"Oh, yeah! Yumie-san is fine, she's with my grandpa right now. Come on in,"

Kageyama let Atsumu in which Yachi first as he looks around.

Everything seems so quiet now. And he hasn't sense anything for a while now. Is it over?

"Tobio-kun, hurry up,"

"Ah… right…" Even so, he couldn't help but still feel uneasy.

"Kageyama!"

The moment he closes the door, he was pounced and hug tightly by Hinata, "I was worried about you, idiot! I'm glad that you're okay,"

He awkwardly patted Hinata's hair to assure him, "I'm fine, dumbass… you—how's your family?"

Hinata loosens his grip and turns away, "Mom and Natsu are fine but we didn't hear anything from dad…"

Kageyama's heart clenches. He had met Hinata's father a few times and although he knows that the man didn't get to be home a lot, he is always smiling and greeting his family cheerfully no matter how tired he is.

He doesn't know what kind of words to say so he simply squeezes Hinata's shoulder gently, "…He'll be fine, Hinata…"

Hinata smiles slightly, "Yeah… And we got to meet up with Yumie-san so you must want to meet her, right? Let's go!"

"Y—yes. Um, thank you, Hinata…"

Hinata grins, "No worries! Also…"

Hinata drag him closer so that Kageyama is bending a little and whispers to him, "…Why is that guy still following you?"

Kageyama glance at Atsumu who seems nonchalant as he followed behind them, "…I have no idea. He is interested in meeting my grandmother though,"

"What!? He can't get you and now he's going after your grandmother!?"

Kageyama splutters, "I don't think it's like that, dumbass!"

"You two really need to learn how to whispers, you know?"

They both flinch and looks apologetically at Atsumu though he only grins mischievously and doesn't seem to mind, "It's a bit too chaotic right now to pursue romance, don't you think? No matter how cute Tobio-kun is,"

Hinata squawks and glare at Atsumu, "There's no way I'll let you near Kageyama, you blondie!"

Atsumu laughs, "That's the best you get, shorty? And don't worry, I wouldn't want to put a target behind my back from the people who love Tobio-kun too much,"

Hinata blushes, "Wha—Kageyama is my friend! Of course I like him and wouldn't let him close with someone like you!"

Kageyama frowns as he looks at Atsumu, "You keep saying that,"

Atsumu raise his eyebrow at him, "Say what?"

"Beloved by someone… What do you mean by that?"

Atsumu smiles, it was neither mocking nor kind, just a neutral smile, "Exactly as I said. You have a lot of people who loves you, Tobio-kun. And that can be a good thing,"

Atsumu's eyes grew darker, "Or a bad thing…"

"…"

"Here you go! I'll leave you guys to have a moment,"

The unease in his heart lifted the moment he laid his eyes on his gentle grandmother. Yumie smiles at him and he immediately went and embrace her, trying hard to not let the tears slip.

"Grandma…"

Yumie gently pat his back and stroke his hair, "I'm glad you're safe, Tobi-chan,"

"Me too…"

"Ah, so you're a Kita huh, granny?"

Kageyama turn to glare at Atsumu as he releases his embrace though his hand stays on Yumie's hand, "Please don't ruin the moment, Miya-san,"

Atsumu laughs as he crouches down and held his hand out to Yumie, "Nice to meet you, Tobio-kun's granny. I'm Miya Atsumu,"

Yumie's eyes widen a little in recognition before she smiles and shook Atsumu's hands, "Nice to meet you, Miya Atsumu. It must be hard travelling here,"

Atsumu smiles cryptically, "It sure is,"

Kageyama looked at Yumie with uncertainty, "Grandma? Do you know him?"

Her smile didn't drop, "You could say that our family and his family go a long way back,"

"Huh?"

"That's right! So, granny, can you open it up?"

Kageyama feels frustrated as the whole situation confuses him, "Open what up?"

Yumie gently squeezes Kageyama's hand though she isn't looking at him, "Unfortunately, I can no longer open it. My grandson, Shinsuke is the current heir,"

At the mention of his cousin, Kageyama grew nervous, "Shinsuke? Wha—what are you guys talking about? Is he okay?"

"He's okay, Tobi-chan. But you know… I've always known that this day would come. It still doesn't make it any easier,"

Kageyama feels his heart clenches at the sad look on Yumie, "What do you mean…?"

She took both of his hands in hers and smiles sadly at Kageyama. She gently caresses his face, "Tobi-chan… go find Shin-chan. The world is in chaos right now and as much as it pains me to let you go… this is your destiny,"

Kageyama shook his head frantically, "What are you talking about, grandma? If—if you want to see Shinsuke, then let's go together! It's far from here but we could reach Hyogo! I can sense those monster—angel whatever it is—I can sense their presence! We could make it!"

Yumie smiles and shook her head, "I can't, Tobi-chan. I would just hold your back. And Atsumu-kun wouldn't be able to protect you properly with too many people. It's okay, I'll be fine,"

"No… But why Miya-san…"

Atsumu shrugs, "It was my given duty. Your granny is right, it would be best if there's no else coming with us to… Hyogo? Where's is that?"

Kageyama's eyes are looking down to his lap as he speaks quietly, "It's far from here… By car, it'll take like 12 hours to be there,"

Atsumu groans as he scratches his head, "Out of all the places… I would have hope you could open it up, granny and this could be over as soon as possible,"

Yumie chuckles, "I'm truly sorry about that. Time is just not on our side,"

"Opening up what, exactly? And… why me?"

"The stairway to heaven, obviously. We're going to make a deal with Oikawa Tooru to stop destroying humanity,"

Kageyama tilts his head in confusion, "What do you need me for, then? I'm not the best when it comes to speaking. I can't really help if you want to argue,"

"We don't need you to say anything, Tobio-kun. You just need to stand there and be pretty,"

Kageyama grumbles in annoyance, "This isn't the time to be joking around, Miya-san. What's this about a stairway to heaven? Who is this Oikawa Tooru?"

Atsumu talks slowly as if he's explaining things to a toddler, "As you can see, he's a deity. He's out destroyed the world, and it's up to me to bring you to him so that he'll maybe consider not destroying the whole human race. Are we following so far?"

Kageyama still look flabbergasted and he's getting more irritated, "Are you using me as a human sacrifice or something? And why you? You still haven't told me who exactly you are, Miya-san,"

Atsumu grins as he pointed at himself, "Well, as of now I am technically your guardian angel! And no, you won't be sacrificed. It's more likely that others would be sacrificed if anyone tried to use you as a sacrificial pawn,"

Kageyama feels dread creeping in his heart the more Atsumu talks, "Why would he go so far… Then why would he even destroy humanity…?"

Atsumu sighs but his gaze softens as he looks at Kageyama, "You still don't get it? Oikawa Tooru loves you. The birthmark says it all. You, Kageyama Tobio was beloved so much by a deity that we believe you could us convince him to stop this madness. Trust me, Tobio-kun,"

Kageyama still hesitates. He wanted to call bullshit on all of this. He, Kageyama Tobio was a mere sixteen-year-old with a slight ability of clairvoyant. The thoughts of angels, deity and the end of the world were too much to handle. He snapped out of his thoughts as Yumie gently caresses his face and look at him fondly.

"I know it's scary, Tobi-chan but you're strong. And you won't be alone. Atsumu will always be with you and Shin-chan will be waiting for you. You won't be alone,"

"Grandma…"

Yumie stood up, "I'll give you time to think. It's okay to take your time,"

"Technically, you can't. We have like 59 days left and then," Atsumu makes a sound of an explosion and make the cutting neck gesture before pretending to faint. Yumie, with a smile still on her face, roughly stomps on Atsumu's feet, earning a yelp from him.

"I'll be waiting outside, Tobi-chan,"

He nods and stares at his hands while Atsumu rubs on his feet and whines in pain.

"She's a Kita, alright despite being old…"

Kageyama smiles slightly, "That's grandma for you…"

Atsumu was silent for a while before he looks at Kageyama hesitantly, "…Tobio-kun, I know it's a lot but you really have no choice here. Even if it's by force, I have to bring you to heaven for the sake of humanity,"

"I know!"

"…"

Kageyama closes his eyes. He could still see the woman's eyes growing dim as her life was taken from her right in front of his eyes. The multiple screaming and the blood splatter; there's no way he could ignore all of that.

"I just want to know… Why would a God do something like that? What did we ever do to deserve something like this?"

"Well, why did human kill roaches? Because they hate them. It's the same thing; Oikawa Tooru hates human,"

"To this extent?"

Atsumu nods, "That's right,"

"…Even though I'm a human myself?"

Atsumu looks away at this, "You're special, Tobio-kun… I… that's all I know…"

Kageyama was silent before he sighs. He shows his pinkie to Atsumu, "Promise me, Miya-san,"

"Huh?"

"Promise me that it's true. Promise me that if I went with you, then everyone would be safe. Grandma, Shinsuke, Hinata, Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san, Yachi-san; everyone. They would all be safe,"

Atsumu stares at Kageyama's finger before he linked it with his own, "…I promise, Tobio-kun. Once we get to Heaven, this will all stop and humanity will be safe,"

Kageyama bites his lips and he stares at Atsumu in the eyes. He nods.

"Let's go,"

* * *

The short-haired man let out a frustrated sigh as he punches the wall, "What if you suddenly get him hurt!? Didn't you think of that!?"

Oikawa laughs lightly, "Don't worry, Iwa-chan. He won't. I've made sure of it,"

Oikawa stares at the results from the previous massacre below him with cold eyes as he rolls the blue marble in his hand. He stood up and summons a box and shakes it lightly with one hand. He smirks as he looks into the box.

"Whoever who touches a hair on Tobio's body, I'll destroy them,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that unlike the carefully planned, perfectly scheduled 20th Year of December, AtGW will be posted at randoms whenever I finished a chapter. I have an idea for the beginning and how it ends but the journey shall be written bit by bit.  
> I appreciate every kudos, comments you gave. It motivates me to continue writing even with all of the other stuff happening. Thank you very much and stay safe!
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	3. Miyagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college cancels us going back to college at the last minute so I decided to cancel my break for now. I'll continue updating 20th Year of December on the 20th of January.

_"The attack from the mysterious creature had caused multiple death over the span of a few hours. The identity, as well as the origin of these creatures, remain unknown,"_

_"Everyone is required to stay at home or somewhere safe and hide until the military will be able to either destroy the creatures or rescue all of the survivors,"_

_"The identity of the man with red eyes are still being investigated as the catalyst of this horrific event,"_

* * *

"Is it really okay to leave Kageyama alone with that guy?"

"Yumie-san seems to trust him…"

"We'll know if Kageyama screams. If he did anything to Kageyama, I'll beat the shit out of him!"

Kageyama sighs as he slides the door open, "I'm fine guys. Miya-san and I were just having a civil talk,"

Atsumu went out of the room before Kageyama and grins at the trio who's glaring at him, "That's right~ I'm not really into those public things you know? This kind of things are best done intimate and—"

Kageyama immediately covers Atsumu's mouth with his and pushes him away, growling a bit, "A. Talk. And now that we're done, we're prepared to go,"

Hinata widens his eyes and grabbed Kageyama's sleeves, "Go? Where are you going? And who's 'we'?"

"…Hinata," He gently grabbed Hinata's wrist and remove it from his sleeves, "I need to go find Shinsuke. I don't know what's going on right now but… Miya-san said that this could help,"

Hinata sends a glare towards Atsumu who just stares back in return, "Who even is this guy? Why would you even trust someone as shady as him? I know you're an idiot, Kageyama but this is on a whole new level!"

"Wha—I'm not a—"

"It's okay, Shou-chan,"

Hinata's eyes soften as Yumie moves closer and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "You can trust Miya Atsumu, I can assure you that. That sleazy look of his is a mere façade. I trust him with my grandson,"

Kageyama ignores Atsumu's muttering of 'sleazy?' and clear his throat, "And that's why… I'll be going now,"

"Wait a second, Kageyama!"

Now it's Tanaka's turn to be holding him by the arm. He looks worried and Kageyama knows that ever since Shinsuke left, he sees the big brother figure in Tanaka now after the older boy helps him deal with unpleasant people multiple time. He could feel his heart growing heavy as Tanaka grip his arm tighter.

"If you're going then let us come with you! Remember, right? Noya-san and I would keep you and Hinata safe because we're your senpais,"

"Tanaka-san…"

Atsumu suddenly drapes himself on Tobio's shoulder as he smirks at Tanaka, "Sorry to burst your bubble, shave-head but this is a two-person trip only. It'll only be me and Tobio-kun,"

Tanaka's brow furrowed in anger, "As if I'd let Kageyama go with someone like you! Who even are you to be separating Kageyama from us when all of these are happening? When you literally tried to harass Kageyama today at school!?"

Kageyama immediately put his hand on Tanaka's chest as he is the only thing that separates Atsumu from Tanaka's fury right now, "Tanaka-san, please!"

Atsumu just smirks as he laughs, not at all affected by Tanaka's threat, "You're free to come with if you want to die early! Aside from Tobio-kun, none of you has any value to me,"

"You son of a—"

"Ryu! Come on, chill!"

Tanaka stopped resisting as Nishinoya grabbed his arm and stares at him, "Noya-san… Are you actually defending this guy?"

"No way! It's just that we should put our trust on Kageyama,"

"Huh?"

Kageyama releases his hold on Tanaka and looks at Nishinoya, "NIshinoya-san…"

Nishinoya crosses his arms, "I mean, I trust Yumie-san's judgement since she seems to trust him for some reason. Also, Kageyama would have known if Miya is shady using his supernatural instincts, right?"

Kageyama shook his head, "No, he is shady,"

Atsumu whirls his head at Tobio and looks disbelief, "Tobio-kun!?"

"But… somehow, I trust him,"

Everyone, even Miya with the exception of Yumie widen their eyes as Kageyama averts his eyes, uncomfortable with all the attention he's gaining, "I don't understand him and he is very shady, it's true,"

He ignores Atsumu's undignified 'hey!' as he continues, "But grandma trusts him and… no matter how shady he is, it feels like he knows what he's doing and what he's telling me is the truth. So…"

Kageyama turns to Atsumu and nods, "I… trusts him,"

Tanaka calms down but he's still looking at Kageyama in worry, "Kageyama…"

"I'll be fine, Tanaka-san,"

"But Kageyama—what's so important that you need to leave? Just stay with us until we got rescued!" Hinata is looking up at him with pleading eyes and Kageyama wants more than anything to stay with them. In the comfort of people he knows and trusts.

"Miya-san said I could help people and I want to take that chance. I don't know much either but I can't let those creatures go on killing people left and right. I have to do this,"

Hinata looks down that Kageyama isn't able to see his expression but he can hear the tremble in his voice, "Stupid Kageyama and your stupid sense of justice… Didn't we agree to always stay by each other's side?"

"Hinata…"

Hinata lift his head and glare at Kageyama, "If you die, then it's my win,"

Kageyama grins half-heartedly, "There's no way you could beat me, idiot,"

"…Do you want to at least meet Natsu and mom?"

Kageyama bites his lips before he nodded in silence and follow Hinata to the other room where Natsu immediately perks up upon seeing him and Mrs Hinata smiles in relief.

Natsu immediately hug his legs happily, "Tobio! You're here!"

Kageyama crouches down as he hugs Natsu, "Yeah…"

"I'm happy that you're safe, Tobio-kun…"

"Um, yeah…"

"Oh, Tobio! There you are!"

Kageyama turn to see a blond-haired woman who is smiling brightly at Kageyama, "Saeko-san,"

"You scared me when I didn't see you with Ryu and the others! I'm glad to see that you're okay,"

Kageyama smiles a little and nods, feeling warm for Saeko caring so much about him. Similar to her brother, Saeko acts as the elder sibling figure for Kageyama, only more chaotic than Tanaka and that's saying something.

"Hey, hey, Tobio-kun. How are we supposed to go to Kita Shinsuke's place by the way?"

Kageyama sighs in resignation as Atsumu once again interrupted his interaction with another human, "Usually we could have gone by train but with how it is now, I don't think the train is running right now,"

Atsumu pouts, "Shame. I wanted to try riding it too. I do know how to drive though,"

"You never use a train and yet you can drive?" Kageyama asks incredulously at Atsumu who only shrugs in response.

"Huh? What is it? Are you going somewhere, Tobio? With—who are you again?"

Atsumu suddenly perks up upon seeing Saeko and stands up straight, "My name is Miya Atsumu. And who might you be?"

He can hear groanings coming from all around him as Saeko only laugh and introduce herself. Upon hearing her name, however, Atsumu's face scrunches up in disgust and turns to look at Tanaka. He moves closer to Kageyama to whispers to him.

"This beauty is related to… this guy? Seriously?"

"Miya-san! That's rude!"

"It's a fair question!"

Saeko grins as Kageyama and Atsumu continue whispering among each other, "What's this? Is Tobio having a honeymoon trip with his boyfriend in the middle of a monster invasion?"

Kageyama instantly blushes, "That's not it! Miya-san is just accompanying me to see Shinsuke!"

"Oh? Just the two of you?"

"It's easier with just two people, nee-san. It would be nice if you could come along as well but unfortunately, my duty lies with Tobio-kun only,"

Saeko whistles appreciatively and winks at Kageyama, "Isn't that nice, Tobio? You got someone loyal with you there,"

"I told you it's not like that…"

"Nee-san, Kageyama is going to need your car, please,"

Kageyama looks at Tanaka in surprise as he continues, "We could wait here for the rescue but Kageyama and Miya need to get to Hyogo. So, please, nee-san, lend them the car!"

Tanaka bows at Saeko and Kageyama stares at Tanaka in amazement. He looks at Atsumu to see him looking surprised and there seems to be a sign of respects as he smiles at Tanaka.

"Woah, just give my baby to someone I only knew today? And Tobio definitely isn't the one driving, am I right?"

"Don't worry, nee-san! You can trust me with your car,"

"Do you have a license?"

"Nope!"

Kageyama groans while Yumie chuckles, "Sae-chan, you can trust this boy. Their journey will be far and long and please, if you could, help them out,"

Yumie went to bow and Saeko immediately flails her hands around, "Wow, wow, Yumie-san! No need to do that! I'll help them, I'll help them!"

Yumie smiles and Kageyama shudders slightly at how easily his grandmother can convince people. Is this why Atsumu was so interested in the Kita bloodline?

"Tobi-chan, Miya Atsumu, lend me some time before you leave, will you?"

Kageyama nods and follows Yumie to one of the rooms with Atsumu. Yumie took out a bag and a set of clothes before giving it to Kageyama, "It will be cold and you might get hungry sometimes. Make sure to take care of yourself properly.

Kageyama nods and wore the black hoodie layered on his school's shirt. It feels warm and Kageyama hugs the bag close to his chest.

"Thank you… I'll see you later, grandma,"

Yumie looked at him sadly and Kageyama crouches to hug her. Kageyama doesn't want to let go but eventually, Yumie gently pat his back and he reluctantly releases his embrace.

"Say hi to Shin-chan for me, okay?"

"Of course,"

"Go say goodbye to your friends. I need to talk to that Miya boy,"

Kageyama nods and Atsumu seems to paled a bit as he was left alone with Yumie though Kageyama ignores his pleading look and went to the living room where everyone is gathered. Hinata is the first to look at him as he steps into the living room and he immediately stood up in front of Kageyama. He lifts his fist and Kageyama control his tears as he returns the fist bump.

"I'll see you later, Kageyama,"

"He nods, "Yeah,"

Tanaka and Nishinoya silently pat his shoulders and back as Yachi, Natsu and Mrs Hinata hug him, wishing him well.

"Take care of baby, okay? There's some extra gas at the back just in case but I'm not sure if even that will last long. And especially yourself,"

Kageyama nodded as he receives the car key and immediately Saeko hugs him tightly and Kageyama can feel her tremble slightly.

"Stay alive, brat,"

He nods as he returns the hug. Saeko releases the hug and Kageyama can see her eyes looking slightly red. He looks at everyone and bow, "I'll see you guys later!"

He immediately turns his back and walks towards the car Saeko park outside. Atsumu is already there and he seems to look slightly scared as he is standing against the car. He looks up upon Kageyama moves closer and he immediately frowns.

"Are you… crying?"

"Huh?"

He touches his cheek and it was then that he realises that he's crying. He averted his face and tried to wipe the tears using his hoodie sleeves, "Something just got in my eyes… I'm fine,"

"Sure you are,"

Kageyama stopped wiping when he could no longer feel the tears and immediately give the keys to Atsumu, "Just hurry up and drive already. We need to leave immediately if we want to arrive fast,"

Atsumu took the keys from Kageyama and roll his eyes, "Yes, yes, your highness,"

Kageyama took the passenger's seat and averted his eyes from Nishinoya's house. He knows that if he looks at it again, he would be even more reluctant to leave. Atsumu starts the car and they began to move.

"Also, Tobio-kun. Make sure to inform me whenever you sense those angels, yeah? I'd hate to have to delay our trip for some crazy creatures,"

"Yeah…"

He tried to forget the faces of the people he left behind in favour of concentrating on the angels' presence. He can feel himself calming down from the quiet sounds coming from Saeko's car as well as Atsumu's presence beside him.

(Or lack thereof, to be exact.)

"Miya-san… There's an angel around here. It's moving closer,"

"Is it okay to keep going?"

"It's still okay,"

Suddenly Kageyama could sense the angel making a turn and seems to move closer towards them. He immediately opens his eyes and grabs Atsumu's arm.

"No… wait! It's coming this way!"

"Got it," immediately, Atsumu steps on the break and Kageyama is thankful that he had a seatbelt on. Before he could chastise Atsumu, the blonde envelops him in a hug as Atsumu drew Kageyama close in his arms.

"M—Miya-san?"

"Shhh,"

Kageyama immediately covers his mouth as he senses the angel drew closer. As he takes a peek at the window, the angel just moves beside the car without even sparing them a glance. They stay in silence as Atsumu continues to embrace him before Kageyama exhales in relief.

"It left,"

"Oh, nice,"

"…"

"…"

"…You can let me go now,"

Atsumu laughs but he finally opens his arm and let Kageyama go, "No need to blush, Tobio-kun. Hugging you feels so nice~"

"What?" Kageyama immediately feels his cheeks with his hands in case he really is blushing. He looked at the mirror at glare at Atsumu, "Very funny, Miya-san. Why do you even need to that? We should just dock our head if we didn't want to be spotted,"

Atsumu shrugs, "Doesn't work that way,"

Kageyama raise his eyebrow, "What doesn't work that way?"

"Smell me,"

"What?"

Atsumu moves closer towards Kageyama as he moves back until he hit the window, "Come on, smell me,"

"No, I won't you weirdo! Get away from me!"

Atsumu ignore his word as his face gets closer and he holds Kageyama's face with both of his hands, "We hugged already so what's a little sniff, right? Go on, inhale,"

Kageyama grumbles but he closes his eyes and began to inhale and exhale.

There's nothing.

There's the smell of the car as well as the smell of Saeko's snacks and he can sense some people within the radius hiding around. But there's absolutely nothing from Atsumu. He can feel the warm hand on his face but there's no smell or sense of presence from Atsumu. He had noticed this before but with all the havoc happening around, he never had a chance to asks the blonde about it.

He opens his eyes, "Why… don't you have any presence?"

"Out of context that would sound so rude, Tobio-kun," he laughs as he releases Kageyama's face and returns to sit properly on the driver's seat, "It's my lack of or in other words, non-existence presence that helps us to hide from those fucked up angels. Especially with you, Tobio-kun who have such an overwhelming presence already,"

The car moves again and Kageyama makes himself comfortable on the seat before asking, "But… why? And why is my presence overwhelming? Is it because of…"

Atsumu hums in agreement, "Yep, because of your ability. As for me… well, it's because my role requires me to be hidden and to be absolutely invincible to everyone, especially to someone with sharp senses like you,"

Kageyama averted his eyes to his hands on his lap, "Isn't that lonely though?"

Atsumu shrugs, "Eh, I'm not the only one so…"

"But still…"

Atsumu chuckles, "I'm surprised you ask that, Tobio-kun. Would've thought you'd ask something like 'are you a ghost?' or 'are you a human or not?'. Being lonely or not wouldn't be the first thing on my mind,"

Kageyama shrugs, "I think it's already obvious that you're not a normal person. I don't think I could understand even if you told me what you are,"

Atsumu smiles as he glances slightly at Kageyama, "True that…"

Kageyama follows the silence as Atsumu stays quiet as he continues to drive. Feeling tired, Kageyama rests his head on the car window and closes his eyes. Hopefully, a slight nap would temporarily erase the memories of today from his mind.

_'Mom, Dad, where are you?'_

Kageyama immediately opens his eyes, "Miya-san, stop the car!"

Atsumu immediately steps on the break and he immediately looked at Kageyama in bewilderment, "Huh—Wha—"

Without waiting for Atsumu to finish his question, Kageyama opened the door and immediately ran out of the door, ignoring Atsumu's call for him and his exasperated sigh. Focusing on the voice, Kageyama immediately ran to the nearest park to see an elementary school girl hiding inside the slide, trembling. He can sense one of the angels growing closer to the park. Just like with Yachi, he couldn't stop to think. He immediately went towards the little girl and crouch in front of her.

"Hey, where are your parents?" The girl is still trembling and he tried to keep his face neutral knowing that his smile would only make the girl even more scared, according to Hinata.

"Mom… dad…"

He held out his hand to her, "It's okay… Let's get you to somewhere safe, okay?"

The girl hesitantly holds Kageyama's hand and Kageyama immediately went grab her hand and carefully bring her out of the park, "Is your house around here?"

"I—I don't know…"

Kageyama grit his teeth before he decided to go back to the car where Atsumu is waiting outside. Atsumu facepalm upon seeing the little girl holding to Kageyama's hand, "Another one, Tobio-kun? I told you that we won't be bringing anyone else with us,"

Kageyama ignores him as he seated the girl at the backseat and return to sat in front, "Of course we're not bringing her along. We just need to find a safe place for her where there's a lot of people and she can wait for rescues with others,"

"Are we doing some sort of charity here? We don't have time to be helping every single person that you just happen to sense,"

Kageyama glares at him, "You expect me to just leave a little girl alone while a fucking monster is roaming around killing people?"

Atsumu glares at him before breaking into a grin, "Careful with your language there, Tobio-kun. There's a little kid around,"

Kageyama turns to the little girl who is still crying and nodded apologetically at her. Atsumu didn't say anything else as he starts the car, "Where is this kid's house?"

"She… doesn't know…"

Kageyama suspects there might be a bruise on Atsumu's face with how much he's been facepalming himself, "Are ya serious!? Do you even know if there's a house with someone inside? Do we just parade this kid around shouting 'Hey! Whose kid is this?' to the whole neighbourhood and then got murdered by those angels!? Is that what you want to do!?"

"It wasn't like that! I told you, we're just going to find some home with people in it as long as she's safe,"

Atsumu rolls his eyes, "Urgh, you're such a goody-two-shoes,"

Kageyama glared at him, "…Excuse me?"

Atsumu waves his hand dismissively and defeatedly says, "Just… do your mind-reading or sixth sense thing and find someone already,"

Kageyama is still glaring though he took a deep breath and concentrate on sensing the people around him, "Straight ahead and to the right… I sense some people hiding in the house there,"

"Understood, boss~"

Kageyama grumbles in annoyance though he took a deep breath and calm himself in order to focus on the presence of both the humans and the angels. It seems that the angels have decreased compared to before, "Right here. The house on the right,"

Atsumu stops the car and Kageyama immediately went out to open the door for the little girl. He held out his hand and help her to walk to the door, "You'll be safe here. I'm sure you'll be meeting with your parents again later,"

The girl nods as Kageyama lightly knock on the door. There seems to be no answer and Kageyama glance at Atsumu who is waiting outside the car before knocking on the door again while whispering.

"Excuse me, there's a little girl here. Please, let her stay here for a while until the rescue arrives,"

There are still no answers even though Kageyama could sense that there are people inside, even next to the door, moving around nervously and yet none of them makes any move to open the door. Kageyama grew irritated and knock slightly louder.

"There's a little girl here without an adult! Open the door, please!"

The door finally opened slightly and a man peaks out as he glares at Kageyama, "Be quiet! Do you want us to get killed by those crazy things!?"

Kageyama frowns at the man's rudeness but he bites his tongue from insulting the man and move the girl forward, "Please, let this girl take shelter here. She doesn't know where her parents are,"

The man groans and Kageyama was prepared to lash out to the man should he refuse and yet a soft voice appears from behind the man.

"This is… Ito-san's daughter, aren't you? How did you get this far?"

Kageyama sighs in relief, "Ma'am, please let her stay here until the rescues arrive,"

The woman nods, "Of course, of course. But how about you, young man?"

Kageyama shook his head, "I'll be fine, thank you. I have to—"

He immediately pushes the girl into the woman's arm, making her yelp before he immediately looks at the corner to see an angel coming closer. It seems to have noticed them and the man curses as he trembles in fear.

"Fuck, I told you! There are no good letting people—"

"Close the door!"

Without missing a beat, Kageyama ran past Atsumu before the blonde could grab him and attract the angel's attention to the opposite way. He could see the door to the man's house closes and he immediately ran as the angel notices him and chases him down. Atsumu stares in shock at Kageyama before he finally snaps out of his shock.

"Tobio-kun—fuck, Tobio-kun!"

He couldn't outrun the creature. He was already tired from all the running from before and from concentrating too much.

"Ah—"

He manages to cushion his fall with his arm but he trembles at the figure of the angel looming closer to him. He tried to crawl away from the angel and yet his fear is making his movement slower.

"N—no…"

The angel is pointing its spear towards Kageyama and he closes his eyes for the impending doom.

He didn't even get to see Shinsuke yet.

_"To…bi…o…"_

Kageyama opens his eyes in shock as the angel lower its spear and reaches out its long slender finger towards him. He was stunned in fear as the finger lightly touches his cheek.

"To—To…bio…"

"H—huh?"

"Tobio-kun!"

Kageyama notices Atsumu from behind the angel and with pure adrenaline, he snatches the spear from the angel's hand and stabs it on its chest. The creature isn't screaming and yet it's squirming in pain and Kageyama took the chance to ran towards Atsumu. Atsumu immediately holds his hand as they ran back towards the car. As they ran away, he could still hear the creature speaking.

"Tobi…o…"

"That was both incredibly stupid and brave, Tobio-kun! But please, for the love of—wait, no. Just warn me next time!"

Kageyama was still in a daze as they stop at the side of the car to calm their breathing. Kageyama trembles as he grips Atsumu's hands tighter.

"What was that? It—it didn't kill me,"

Atsumu pants as he slowly calms down and answers Kageyama, "It seems I didn't have to worry when it comes to those deranged angels after all. I'm pretty sure you already know the answers though, Tobio-kun,"

Kageyama frowns, "Is that… because of Oikawa Tooru?"

Atsumu untangles his hand from Kageyama and opens the car door, "Yeah, I guess he already has a special instruction for the angels to not harm you. I don't think I even need to hide your presence then, as long as there's no one else coming along,"

Atsumu says it nonchalantly but Kageyama got the message,

Don't bring anyone else anymore.

"…Understood,"

"…Let's go back to the car. It'll be a long journey, right?"

"Right,"

He hesitates a little as he looked around his hometown called Miyagi. He had a feeling that once he gets into the car, this will be the last time he could set foot in Miyagi. It’ll be an almost 1000 kilometres journey after this.

"Tobio-kun? You coming?"

Atsumu is already in the car, drumming his finger on the steering wheel as he looked at Kageyama impassively. Kageyama took a deep breath and finally open the door of the car to take a seat. Atsumu smiles at him. Atsumu starts the car and begins driving.

"Well, there's no turning back now, Tobio-kun,"

"Yeah…" He looked back to see his hometown growing far away. For some time now, he had wanted to leave Miyagi one day, maybe with grandmother, Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya to travel somewhere.

But he had never thought he would be leaving Miyagi like this.

"Once this is all over, I can go back… right?"

Atsumu stays quiet at Kageyama's question and Kageyama opted to rests his head on the window to return to his quick nap. As he drifts to sleep, he could hear Atsumu's voice whispers softly,

"Rest well, Tobio-kun…"

* * *

"Who chooses to do hunting anyway? All those blood and dismantled body is really gross,"

"I don't think massacre was supposed to NOT look gross,"

Oikawa pouted but shrugs, "Eh, whatever,"

"So, what's next?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the longest chapter of any stories I have written. Like 4.3k words hnngghhh.  
> So Miyagi; the prologue is finished! I've decided to divide the arcs according to the prefectures, similar to Alice on Border Road. I'm excited to explore more of this story as well as Tobio and Atsumu's relationship. Hope you like it!  
> I also post an art for this story on my Instagram and Twitter so please check it out if you want :3
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	4. Fukushima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actions stories are hard to write. Why do I even do this X_X

_"You don't even have a name, right?"_

_He looked up as the man with brown eyes crosses his arm and looked at him with an unamused look. He nods._

_"Well, seems like there's no else that would even interact with you anyway," He crouches down to his level and a small smile appear on his face, "You really are helpless without me,"_

_He couldn't form a reply. Aside from this man, no one else would talk to him and makes him happy for the brown eyes to be looking only at him. The man caresses his cheek gently._

_"Remember this name, for this shall be my first gift to you,"_

_"Tobio,"_

* * *

He wearily opens his eyes and Atsumu's voice is the first thing he noticed. The blonde is humming and sometimes mumbling the lyrics to the song from the car. Kageyama yawns and rubs his eyes, attracting Atsumu's attention who grins at him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!"

"Hmm… how long was I asleep?"

"Around… 2 hours like that?"

"Oh…" Kageyama looked at the map on his phone. They're getting close to Fukushima. He put a hand on his stomach. He forgot that he hadn't had lunch yet and due to the adrenaline, he didn't notice how much his stomach is growling in hunger. He looked at Atsumu. The man is still singing gibberish but it seems that he has at least got one line of the lyrics right.

"Miya-san,"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Okay,"

"…"

Atsumu looked at him with a genuinely confused look, "What's up?"

Kageyama groans, "I'm hungry. We need food,"

Atsumu grins and chuckles, "Ah, you humans are so weak to be getting hungry after such a short time. Fine, fine, we'll see if we can find food around here,"

Instead of feeling annoyed, Kageyama was more surprised, "What? People like you don't need food or something?"

"Not as much as you guys. I mean, people like Oikawa Tooru don't need food at all,"

"Then… you're not one of those deities?"

Atsumu only hummed in response as he makes a turn and Kageyama kept quiet, the only sound left is the song from the radio and the occasional grumbling of Kageyama's stomach.

"Tobio-kun, do you know what song this is?"

Kageyama shook his head. He didn't listen to songs much and wasn't familiar enough with Saeko's taste to make a guess. Whenever Saeko took the four of them for a ride, they would always sing loudly to whatever's on the radio; disregarding the lyrics while Kageyama would just hum along to the song.

He wonders if they've already been rescued.

"Ah, Miya-san, you can stop the car here. There's a konbini near here,"

"Oh, I've never been to a konbini before! It's those little shop with every kind of food in it, isn't it?"

Atsumu's wide-eyed excited look reminded him a bit of Natsu that he momentarily forgets how terrified he is of the man the first time they met, "You can say that…"

Atsumu abruptly stops the car, earning a yelp from Kageyama as the blonde excitedly went out of the car, "Hurry up, Tobio-kun! Show me this amazing konbini!"

Kageyama grumbles as he shakily opened the door to the car. When Atsumu got excited regarding mundane humanity things, it reminded him a lot of the hyper trio back home. Kageyama could almost see the man sparkling as he keeps looking at Kageyama like an excited puppy, "It's not that amazing, Miya-san. Plus given how the place is right now…"

Sure, Fukushima isn't as crowded as Shibuya or Ikebukuro and yet seeing how empty and abandoned this place is incredibly unsettling. It's been around three to four hours since the attack first started and now it feels like he's in another world where only he and Atsumu are left.

Even the konbini that's usually bustling with people are empty and dark. Some of the aisles have fallen, spilling the foods stored in it to the floor. Kageyama was grateful that there are at least a lot of good food left even if some of it seems to have been stepped on, perhaps in hurry.

"There really are a lot of things here! Tobio-kun, look at this!"

Atsumu is excitedly holding multiple bags of chips and I looking at the ice-cream in the freezer. Seeing how there's no electricity, Kageyama didn't know what's so exciting regarding melted ice-cream.

"It'll be good to have some solid food Miya-san. Like buns or onigiris,"

"Onigiris?"

Kageyama nods as he took the few onigiris on the aisle and hands it to Atsumu's empty hand. Atsumu stares at the onigiri for a while before a small wistful smile appears on his face.

"Ah, right, that guy said that he likes this thing…"

That guy?

"What are you—"

"Who's there?"

Kageyama flinched as Atsumu immediately went in front of Kageyama, hand outstretching as if protecting him. From the dark corner, a person appears, he seems to be older than Kageyama with ashy hairs and uneven bangs. He is glaring at them with a crossbow pointing at them. Kageyama sighs in relief at the sight of another person and cautiously walk from behind of Atsumu to the direction of the man. The man lowered his crossbow but his finger is still near the trigger.

"What are you doing here? You should have evacuated already,"

"Um, I'm Kageyama and this is Miya-san. We're from Sendai and going towards Hyogo right now. We're just going to collect some food for the journey,"

The man raised his eyebrow, "That far? You could just take shelter in Tokyo, I heard that there's still space there,"

Before Kageyama could reply, Atsumu interjects, "That won't do. Tobio-kun's cousin is at Hyogo so we really need to go there as soon as possible,"

The man looks even more confused now and seems slightly annoyed, "Just for that? Just go to the nearest shelter. Sure, communication is tough now but it's not worth it going that far to find someone,"

Kageyama could see that Atsumu is getting annoyed at being delayed and put a hand on his arm, "Please! We really need to be there as soon as possible. We'll just take this food and we'll be going now,"

"You can't just—" A crash sound interrupted his words and he immediately tightens his grips on the crossbow and directed it towards the source of the crash. Kageyama tensed up while Atsumu once again pushes Kageyama to be standing behind him as they stood tensely, waiting for any more sounds. Kageyama could sense a presence of something non-human and yet it doesn't seem to be hostile.

"Go out,"

"Huh?"

The man whispers loud enough to be heard, "Go now. I can handle this,"

"Wait—"

"You heard the man. Let's go, Tobio-kun,"

Kageyama looks at the man worriedly as Atsumu started pulling on his hand, "Wait, Miya-san—"

"Careful!"

In a split second, the crossbow had shot an around towards a white creature that seems to be as big as a cat. The creature falls behind one of the fallen aisles as the man exhales in relief. He turns and began walking towards them.

"It's a good thing that I was here. You guys should hurry up and go to the shelter. We can give you guys a ride,"

"Wait,"

Kageyama moves closer towards the fallen creature. Atsumu made no move to stop him though the man tried to grab his hand though Kageyama avoids the hand and looks at the creature. He crouches down and observes its appearance. It seems to resemble a dog though it has no eyes, sharp pointy teeth as well as the pure white body. It looks similar to the angels.

"These creatures suddenly appear from the humanoid monster's body. Those humanoids just started dropping before these weird… dogs started tore out of its body. Like a scene from Alien where they just burst out and these weird, blue, gooey stuff just exploded everywhere,"

Atsumu grimace in disgust, "Ew,"

"Yeah, ew,"

Kageyama hesitates as his hands hover over the creature. Something about them seems so familiar. As his hand touches its body, he can feel a slight headache coming. It feels similar to when that angel touches him.

"I feel like… I've seen this thing before,"

"Huh?" Atsumu stays silent as the man grabbed Kageyama's arm and look at his hand in disgust.

"You… should wash your hand before we get going. Who knows what diseases these things have,"

Kageyama looks around and dips his hand inside the melted freezer, "It's okay, um…"

"Shirabu. Shirabu Kenjirou,"

"Right, Shirabu-san, it's okay. We'll just gather some foods and get going to Hyogo now,"

Kageyama began collecting some of the sandwiches and other foods as Shirabu looked at him dumbfounded, "What? Are you kidding me? Just get to somewhere safe already! It's not the time to have some family reunion thousands of kilometres away!"

Atsumu returns the glare as he towers over Shirabu, "Okay, listen here. We don't have time for this. Just go do your job of killing these things and we'll be on our merry way to Hyogo. Okay, bowl-cut?"

"You—!"

Kageyama quickly get in between Atsumu and Shirabu as he sees the two becoming more aggressive with each other, "Miya-san, please stop antagonizing people! Shirabu-san, I'm really sorry but he's right, we really need to go now,"

Shirabu is still glaring as he huffs out in anger, "Fine! Let me accompany you to your ride so at least this idiot won't get you killed,"

"Excuse me…?"

"That would be nice! Thank you!"

Atsumu looks at Kageyama with an annoyed look and Kageyama could only shake his head to signal at Atsumu to stop aggravating Shirabu. Atsumu clicks his tongue and Kageyama takes it as a surrender, even if it's a reluctant one. The moment he steps outside slightly, Kageyama stiffens.

"Tobio-kun?"

"I… there's a lot of those dog creatures outside. Around… ten? I think?"

Atsumu whistles, unconcern, "That's quite a lot. You sure you can handle yourself, Mr Bowl-cut?"

Shirabu is looking at Kageyama strangely though he scoffs at Atsumu taunt, "Don't underestimate me. We're the strongest, and this is what we're trained to do. Stay behind me,"

"Y—yes,"

Shirabu switched his weapon and opted to use a gun instead. He was silent as he asses the surrounding outside before he shot at the same time Kageyama sense the creature's presence.

"Wow…"

Kageyama looks at Shirabu in awe as the man gestured for them to follow him from behind. True to his word, Shirabu shows that he's trained for this as he once again shot the creature twice until the creature no longer moves. Kageyama senses a few of the creatures moving from behind a white car and he immediately grabbed Atsumu and Shirabu's arm to hide behind another car.

"What are you—"

"There's five of them behind that car,"

Shirabu looks at them for a while as if assessing them before looking at Kageyama longer and handing Kageyama his crossbow, "Here, take this. Just in case anything happens,"

Kageyama looks at the weapon in his hand, bewildered, "Eh, but—"

"Sorry, blondie, I don't have enough weapon for you but I feel like I could trust Kageyama more with the crossbow. No hard feelings,"

Atsumu shrugs, "I don't need one anyway. Don't worry about me,"

Before Shirabu could ask any further, Kageyama interjects him, "Shirabu-san, who are you actually?"

Shirabu reloads his gun and the white eagle symbol gleams, "I'm part of the Shiratorizawa Defence. Our goal is to get rid of all of these invaders and rescue as many survivors as we can. That's why…"

"No matter what, I'll get you guys out of here,"

"Wait a minute!" Kageyama grabbed Shirabu's arm before he could move and looks at him fearfully, "There's that angel creature in that CD store. If you go out now—"

"Ah, let me handle that then,"

Shirabu looks at Atsumu annoyedly, "I just said to leave it to me. What can someone like you without even a weapon even do?"

Atsumu shrugs as he stands up and moves towards the store, "It'll be fine. Tobio-kun, keep an eye on Mr Bowl-cut over there, okay? See ya later,"

"Wait—"

"Shirabu-san, left!"

Shirabu immediately aimed his gun and shot the approaching creature. He clicks his tongue as his aim misses slightly. Unlike the human-sized angel, this creature is small and quick on their feet, making it more difficult to aim at it. He turns to Kageyama who is looking around sharply.

"Kageyama, can you really sense these kinds of creature?"

Kageyama clutches the crossbow close to his chest, "Y—Yes!"

"Then go to your car now. There shouldn't be a lot left so you can get moving now. I'll cover your back," Shirabu shots another one of them with two shots as he looks at Kageyama, "Go,"

Kageyama grits his teeth as he nods, running towards the direction of the car. He doesn't know if Atsumu is okay but given how confident and inhumane the man is, he wouldn't worry much. Even Shirabu seems to be trained and skilled given the multiple sounds of gunshot behind him so he shouldn't worry much. But…

A sharp pain in his head immediately causes him to look back at Shirabu.

"Shirabu-san!"

Kageyama sensed it before he sees it but immediately, his eyes are targeted towards the small white creature and his hand instinctively pulls the trigger on the crossbow.

'So, do you like them?'

The arrow hits directly at the creature's head and it falls close to where Shirabu is standing. Shirabu looks at the fallen creature with wide eyes before turning his gaze to Kageyama who also looks at him in surprise. Kageyama falls on his bottom as the adrenaline wears off.

"Wow… Tobio-kun, good job,"

Atsumu appears behind him, looking proud as he held out his hand to help Kageyama stands up, "Miya-san... what about that angel?"

Atsumu smiles though there's something unsettling behind that smile, "Don't worry, I've handled it,"

"Right…"

"Kageyama,"

Kageyama turns to Shirabu who is looking at him with amazement but also seems to be quite wary of him, "…Good job. Just now,"

"Ah, th—thank you,"

Shirabu nods, "I think that's the last of them, right? You'll be safe to move now,"

Kageyama sighs in relief, "I don't sense any of them near the area anymore so we can get moving now,"

Shirabu squints suspiciously at Kageyama's words but he ignores it, "Then—"

"Um, Shirabu-san, here!"

Shirabu looks at the onigiri in Kageyama's hand warily before he hesitantly accepts it and looks at the boy who's fidgeting as he tried to speak, "It wasn't much but… Thank you very much, for everything,"

"…It's okay. I told you, it's my duty,"

"Even so… ah, and this is your crossbow,"

Shirabu waves his hand, "Keep it. You can't really fight these creatures with food so at least you have some protection with it,"

Kageyama looks at the crossbow hesitantly, "But…"

He cut the boy off, "And if you ever come to the Kyoto Rescue Centre, tell them that I send you there. The accommodations there will be a lot better when you have connections,"

"Oh, but that's—"

"That sounds so bias, right, Tobio-kun?"

Shirabu only shrugs as Kageyama slaps his hand on Atsumu's face, "I don't really care. It's the least I can do after you saved me… But only you. Blondie can go sleep outside for all I care,"

"Well, I don't need some protection anyway!"

Kageyama smiles slightly as he looks at the crossbow in his arm, "Thank you so much, Shirabu-san," He bows slightly, "We'll be going now,"

Shirabu nods, "Right. Be safe,"

Kageyama nods and waves at Shirabu as Atsumu starts the car. Shirabu merely nods back as the car starts moving and the figure of Shirabu slowly becoming far away.

* * *

"The area is clear. No more invaders left or survivors found,"

"Roger~" Shirabu looks behind at the voice coming from behind him. Tendou is happily waving at him while Goshiki is looking serious as always next to him. Semi seems to notice the lack of his usual weapon.

"Where's your crossbow, Shirabu?"

Shirabu shrugs, "Some kid is walking around without protection. He can surprisingly handle it well so I gave it to him,"

The three of them look at Shirabu incredulously for too long that it irritates Shirabu, "What?"

Tendou is the first to break the silence, "Shirabu actually help a kid out? Oh wow~"

Semi didn't put an effort to hide his teasing tone, "Wow, Shirabu is interested in someone else other than Ushijima? The world really is ending,"

Shirabu glared at the grinning duo, "Shut up. Of course I'll be helping someone. That's basically our duty. I'm just saying that the kid is good enough that I can trust him with the crossbow," he looks at Goshiki impassively, "Even better than you too,"

Goshiki splutters, "I didn't say anything!"

Tendou laughs, "Well, let's get back now. There doesn't seem to be any more invaders or survivors. Wakatoshi-kun is waiting for us at Kyoto,"

"Understood,"

"So why do you think this creature suddenly appear? And a lot of them seems to suddenly gather here,"

Semi shrugs at Goshiki's question, "Who knows. It's not like we could understand these weird creatures anyway. But it might be easier to destroy them all at once if there really are attracted toward something,"

Shirabu began walking behind Tendou as the red-haired man happily humming a song. Taking out the onigiri Kageyama had given him, he tore the plastic and take a bite out of it.

'Weird kid but…'

It tasted delicious.

Hopefully, he'll see the kid again soon safe and sound.

* * *

Kageyama fiddles with the crossbow in his hand in amazement. The feeling of pulling the trigger feels amazing that Kageyama feels slightly excited to use it again. He took another bite from his sandwich as his finger hovers over the white eagle symbol.

"Careful with that thing, Tobio-kun. Wouldn't be fun to get shot by that thing,"

Kageyama is still fiddling with the crossbow as he answers nonchalantly, "I don't think getting shot in general is fun, Miya-san,"

Atsumu sighs, "You know what I mean,"

Kageyama shrugs and Atsumu continues driving, his fingers drumming the wheel to a tune that seems familiar, "Also, I've figured out the title of the song when I was looking around in the CD shop!"

Kageyama looked at him in surprise and a bit amused at how much Atsumu have become enchanted by the song, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, its title is Come Back Home,"

Kageyama feels his heart stung as he remembers Miyagi; his home. He puts down the crossbow on his lap, "…I see,"

Miya hums happily, not noticing Kageyama's grim look, "Fitting, huh? Because once this is all over, we can finally go home,"

"Miya-san… do you have one too? Where is your home?"

Atsumu seems to look embarrassed which is unusual for him as he avoided Kageyama's gaze, "Rather than where… it's more like someone…"

Kageyama blinks in surprise, "Oh? Someone special to you?"

"My other half… I guess…" Miya has a soft smile on his face and Kageyama finds himself smiling at this unusual side of Miya Atsumu. It's the same look as when he's looking at the onigiris.

"But you can't say this to him okay! He'll get a big head if he hears me talking like this!"

Kageyama grins at Miya's pout and red face, "I won't. Though I think that's very sweet of you, Miya-san,"

"Urgh…"

Feeling pity for the man, he turns on the radio as the same song played again and Atsumu instantly perks up. His singing is still as horrible as the lyrics and tones are all over the place and yet Kageyama find himself humming along to the tune of the song.

It really is a good song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though my place doesn't have as much konbini as Japan does, we still have quite a lot and while my mom is pro-7E, I'm a Family Mart gal all the way. I mean, have you taste its Strawberry Sando?? And the bentos and onigiris??  
> Also shameless plugging of the Kaette Koiyo by Amazarashi
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	5. Nasushiobara

_“So, since you like those Earth saliva-filled creature, I made some for you!”_

_He looked at the creature presented towards him impassively, “Oikawa-san, this doesn’t look like dogs,”_

_He gasps, “What do you mean? It looks exactly like them! I just got rid of the disgusting factors and added some cool factor. So, do you like them?”_

_The blue-eyed boy sighs in exasperation as he stares at the creature who’s been obediently looking at him despite its lack of eye. He tilts his head a little and the creature mirrored him, earning a smile from that boy. He took the creature from Oikawa’s arm and cradle it with a soft smile on his face._

_“I guess it is kind of cute… Thank you, Oikawa-san…”_

_Oikawa smiles as the boy continues cooing at the creature he created specifically for his most precious. He sat beside him and poke him in the cheek, earning an annoyed pout that makes him laugh._

_“I never took you for a dog person. You seem more like a cat person,”_

_“What does that mean? And I like both of them just—” he pushes the finger away with an annoyed look that reminded him of the Earth kitten, “Stop that!”_

_Oikawa laughs even louder as the newly born creature nuzzles its face on the boy’s face. He smiles contently at the scene in front of him._

* * *

“Aww you’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Good job!”

Oikawa smiles as the white puppy seems to be overjoyed by the attention and affectionate pats from Oikawa. He looked at the carnage below, seeing how his puppies are chasing more humans from below, “I knew that I could depend on you. I’m so glad I created you,”

“Don’t get too happy so early. Look,”

Oikawa heeds the words as he observes one of the puppies being shot by another one of those purple-clad armies. He frowns. These humans have been hindering with his plan a lot lately, especially that huge guy who single-handedly killed a lot of his angels and puppies.

“Ergh, I wish those humans would just give up already. It’s inevitable in the end,”

His friend shrugs, “Who knows. Isn’t their persistence one of the things that he likes?”

Oikawa grew silent as the puppy affectionately rubs its face on his hand.

“I guess… But that’s also why…”

He smiles as he scratches the puppy’s head and cuddles it in his arms, “Even after all this time you still remember his scents, huh…”

* * *

Kageyama’s hand trembles as it moves closer towards the creature.

His face scrunches up in concentration, making his usual frown seems even darker.

“Here… I… Go!”

Immediately when his hand touches the cat’s head, he was scratched and hisses at by the black cat, forcing him to retreat his hand as it started to bleed slightly. He frowns as Atsumu laugh in the background.

“What was that, Tobio-kun? You look even scarier than when you attack those angels,”

Kageyama frowns deeper as he turns to glare at Atsumu, “It can’t be helped. Animals never seem to like me,”

Atsumu laughs even more as he moves closer to the cat who is now licking its paw. Atsumu crouches down and moves his hand closer to the cat. The cat seems to noticed Atsumu and seems to cautiously sniff his hand before licking it earning a gasp from Kageyama.

“You cheated! You just ate onigiri and didn’t wash your hand, didn’t you?”

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu pats the cat’s head as he smiles smugly at Tobio, “It just so happens that I’m way better with handling animals than you even when I’m not human,”

Kageyama pouts as he stands up and crosses his arm, “Whatever. That kind of skill doesn’t help in saving the world anyway,”

“Aww, is Tobio-kun feeling jealous? By me?” Atsumu stood up as well and move closer in front of Kageyama before cupping his cheek and started to rub his face similar to how he pets the cat just now, “Or are you jealous of the cat? Does Tobio-kun want to be pampered by me too? You should just say so,”

Kageyama holds Atsumu’s wrist as he tried to remove the hand that keeps on patting his face and hair, “Stop—stop that! Miya-sannn,”

Atsumu laughs before he ruffles Kageyama’s hair one last time and releasing his face. Kageyama grumbles as he tried to fix his messed-up hair. It’s a good thing that he has naturally straight hair. If it’s something like Hinata’s hair…

“The car is ready to go now. Bye-bye, Mr Cat~”

The cat meowed softly and Kageyama resisted the urge to pet the cute furry creature. He wouldn’t want to add another injury to his hand, especially with the circumstances. His hand stings as Atsumu suddenly grabs it and pour some water on it without warning.

“Ouch!”

“Just a little water, Tobio-kun. Humans are so fragile that even a little scratch could cause infection, right?”

Kageyama stays quiet as Atsumu gently dabbed on the scratch with a handkerchief, “…You surprisingly knows a lot about human huh, Miya-san?”

Atsumu only smiles as he finishes cleaning the scratch, “I’m not like those stuck-up Gods. I spend quite some times with humans so I know a thing or two. Plus, my brother gets really excited when it comes to human’s food so you could say I’m pretty well-versed with human’s cuisines,”

Kageyama nods, “So that’s why you know about onigiris so well…”

“Well, foods are one of those creations that human excels at. It’s a shame that the Gods don’t need food to survive. Maybe we could have convinced them to stop eliminating humanity by bribing them with food,”

Kageyama looked at Atsumu seriously before he blurted out, “Couldn’t we send them some onigiris to Heaven instead of me then?”

Atsumu stares at Kageyama incredulously for a while before he splutters and broke into laughter. Kageyama looks at him confusedly as Atsumu clutches his stomach as his laugh reverberate in the empty area.

“Wha—why are you laughing!? I’m asking seriously here!”

Atsumu wheezes as his laughter slowly subside before he pats Kageyama’s head a little condescendingly, “I know, I know which just makes it even more hilarious! Oh, Tobio-kun, you’re such a goody-two-shoes,”

Kageyama slaps his hand away as he glares at Atsumu, cheeks slightly blushing as Atsumu looks at him as if he’s looking at a child who would say that the babies came from the storks. He huffs out and opens the door of the car, “Whatever! Let’s get going already!”

“Aw, I’m just messing with you. Don’t be like that, Tobio- _chan_ ~”

_‘Tobio-chan…’_

“Ouch!”

He falters a little as he grabbed his head. It feels like it’s throbbing slightly as a familiar voice filled his head.

“Tobio-kun!? You alright?” Atsumu was beside him in an instant, supporting him by the shoulder. He shrugged the hand off of him as he gets in the car, “I got headaches often. The downside of having future visions, I guess,”

Atsumu frowns before he nodded albeit hesitantly, “If you’re sure then… Let’s get going, yeah?”

Kageyama nodded as he closes his eyes to lessen the throbbing in his head. He heard the door of Atsumu’s seat closing as the car’s engine started and the car moves. It feels like it’s been a long time since he had these weird headaches. The catastrophe that’s been going on had distracted him from his previous constant headaches and difficulty to sleep. Which reminds him…

“It’s surprisingly quiet right now…”

Atsumu hums in agreement, “Maybe they finally got rid of all the angels. That would be helpful,”

Kageyama nodded wordlessly as his head slowly feels lighter and he slowly feels the sleep overtaking him.

Until he feels a furry paw on his hand.

“Uwaah!”

He opens his eyes to see the black cat from before looking at him impassively as he moves away from the cat as much as the space in the car allows him to.

“Woah, you okay there, Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama continues looking at the cat who returns his stare and stutters out, “M—Miya-san—cat—"

“Cat?” Atsumu turns to look beside him and his eyes widen as he looked at Kageyama who seems to be cornered by the black cat, “It followed us here!?”

“What—what should we do!?”

“Calm down, Tobio-kun. It’s just a cat,” Atsumu slows down the car and parks it at the side of the road, “Let him out here,”

Kageyama frowns as he lightly traced the scratch on his hand, “You let him out, Miya-san. The cat wouldn’t want to be picked up by me…”

“That’s because you’re frowning too much, Tobio-kun. Just relaxes your face a little and gently hold the cat. Don’t move your hand as if you want to punch it,”

Kageyama took a deep breath and move his hand slowly, ‘Just relax, just relax, just relax…’

“…Tobio-kun, you look even more constipated,”

Kageyama retract his hand as he glares at Atsumu, “I don’t! You told me to relax!”

“I don’t think you actually know what that means…” Atsumu’s hand moves towards Kageyama’s face and Kageyama flinches before he feels Atsumu’s fingers gently rubbing his forehead, “These lines right here, soften it. You have a cute face, Tobio-kun but you think too much that your default look is frowning,”

“H—Huh?”

Atsumu stares at him long enough to makes him feel flustered before Atsumu nodded, “Yep. You look just like the cat so you two should get along well,”

“What?” Kageyama turns to stare at the cat, blue eyes meeting blue eyes as they silently stare at each other. Atsumu stays quiet throughout the human and cat's eyes contact showdown all while trying hard to contain his laughter.

“Okay, Tobio-kun, just think of the kind of things that makes you happy. Maybe it’s good memories, people you care about, things like that,”

Good memories…

His grandmother had been the constant happiness in his life. No matter how cruel the other kids are to him, his grandmother would always know how to console him when he comes crying to her. Then comes Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya who’s loudness and cheerful attitude despite being tiring at times, never fails to make Kageyama smiles.

He remembers…

Shinsuke’s gentle hand patting his head as he smiles softly at him. The gentle kiss Shinsuke gave him on his forehead whenever his headaches and nightmares become too much.

“See? The cat likes you,”

Kageyama smiles as the cat purrs as he scratches under its chin. Feeling braver, Kageyama moves his hand and pick up the cat. He can feel his mouth turning upwards as the cat affectionately rubs against his chest.

“That’s a good look on you, Tobio-kun,”

“Huh?” Kageyama tilts his head though Atsumu averted his eyes from Kageyama, “Hurry up and get the cat away. Bring him a bit far away so it wouldn’t follow us again, will you? It’s getting dark,”

Kageyama nods as he took the bag with the crossbow in it and opens the door of the car, “I’ll be quick then, Miya-san,”

Atsumu is still isn’t looking at him and just wave at him. He closes the car door and moves away, feeling slightly confused at Atsumu’s antics. He was distracted by the cat meowing and he scratches under the cat’s chin again as the cat purrs happily.

* * *

“Urgh…” Atsumu slumps on the car steering as he covers his face with his hand, “Haven’t seen that look in a long time… That’s so unfair…”

Atsumu smiles sadly as he buries his face in his arm, closing his eyes as he feels the comfort from his red cardigan.

“Tobio-kun is still Tobio-kun after all…”

* * *

Kageyama didn’t notice before but now that he walks a little bit, he realizes that they’re currently at Nasushiobara. Nishinoya told them about that one time he went here with his grandfather. The surroundings were beautiful and Kageyama feels a bit better at leaving the cat here.

“It’ll be nice to come here with those guys…”

Putting the cat down, Kageyama pulls out his phone to take some pictures of the scenery. It would be nice to share the pictures with the others but the lack of internet and the dying battery prevents him from doing that. He sighs as he pocketed his phone, reminding himself to charge it in the car later. The offline map on his phone is the only thing preventing them from getting lost.

“Hiss!”

Kageyama looked at the black cat who’s hissing at the direction of the bush. Kageyama slowly walks towards the direction where the cat is glaring and move the bushes out of the way.

“Oh…”

It’s one of the white dogs.

“You’re injured…”

Despite not bleeding, the hole on the creature stomach causes the creature to pant heavily as it lay down on the grass. If it is a normal dog, it would’ve whined and lick on the wound and yet the creature doesn’t do anything, seemingly resigned to its fate.

Kageyama feels a stab of pity as he reaches out to the creature.

“You know you would hate to kill it, right?”

Kageyama whipped his head to see a boy seemingly shorter than him with dyed blonde hair holding the black cat in his arms.

“It kills and injures a lot of people before they got killed by the people dressed in black. It’s the only one left,”

“R—right…”

Kageyama brings out an arrow and positioned it on top of the creature, his hand trembling slightly. He had no problem killing them before but it might be due to the adrenaline as well as the fact that the creature just now is weak and harmless.

The boy sighs, “You would save it from its suffering,”

“You’re right…” Saying the prayer his grandmother taught him, he brings the bow directly to the creature’s head, killing it instantly.

“This is the first time I met someone who seems sympathetic to those creatures. Didn’t you see it killing the people around you?”

Kageyama clenches his fist, “I know! But…”

Something about the creature is tugging on his heart. As if there’s something more special about the creature to him than just a mere mindless human killer.

“Are you going somewhere?”

The boy asked. His presence unnerves him a little but at the same time, something about the boy seems familiar and reassuring.

“Ah, yes! We’re going to Hyogo right now,”

The boy hums before looking at the cat in his arms, “Ah, the cat—it just accidentally come with us. I thought that this would be a good place to leave him,”

“It is. I have friends here that could look after him so you could rest assured,”

Kageyama sighs in relief, “I see… that’s good to hear. Well then, I’ll leave it to you then,” Kageyama stood up to walk away before the boy spoke up,

“Um…! good luck,”

Kageyama startles before he nods and bows a little, “Oh uh—thank you, um…”

The boy smiles, “Kenma,”

“Kenma-san, see you again,”

“Yeah…”

Kageyama gave one last bow before he walks towards the car. He smiles a little, knowing that the cat would be safe with someone taking care of it. He was about to talk to Atsumu regarding the boy he met before he notices that Atsumu had fallen asleep on the car steering. He smiles softly at the sight.

“Miya-san… After all the talk about how you’re better than human, you’re sleeping now?”

The only reply he receives is the soft breathing from Atsumu and he chuckles at the display. It’s getting dark now so it’ll be a good time to rest. Adjusting Atsumu’s seat, he carefully moves him so that he’s lying down on the fallen seat. Taking out two blankets from behind the car, he drapes it over Atsumu’s body before doing the same to himself. Atsumu wiggles a little as he mumbles.

“Good night, Tobio-kun…”

Kageyama smiles as he sleepily mumbles, “Good night, Miya-san…”

* * *

“Kageyama, he… He doesn’t seem to change much,”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, “Is that so? I wouldn’t know much, you’re the one closest to him after all,”

Kenma shrugs, “Not really. We talked the few times we met and when Oikawa wasn’t there,”

“Which is super rare. We know how much that guy treasure the little crow,”

Kenma nods, “Yeah… I saw Miya Atsumu too,”

Kuroo hums, “Did he sees you?”

“I don’t think so. I went out of there as soon as I could,”

“Good. We don’t need that guy to be distracted right now. Oikawa still hasn’t realised yet,”

Kenma pats the black cat in his arms that’s purring happily, “What would happen if Oikawa manages to detect Kageyama?”

Kuroo grins, “Then humanity wouldn’t need 58 days to perish. Well, our illusion is strong enough for now to blinded him. It’ll be fine,”

Kenma nods as Kuroo open the door and immediately duck from an incoming vase heading their way.

“Woah—Bokkun! I told you to stop playing around with the cloud vase!”

Bokuto laughs as he lifts another cloud vase with a big smile on his face, “Kuroo! But you said to break as much as I could to hide us,”

Kuroo sighs as he moves towards Bokuto and took the vase from his hand, “I said to break just enough to hide us. Where’s Akaashi? He should be your impulse control,”

“Akaashi is doing recon with the others right now. He should be back later,”

Kuroo nodded at Konoha before he took a seat, prompting the others to sit around the table as well, “Well then, I have good news for you. Kageyama Tobio is currently on his way. Atsumu is doing a great job so far,”

“Do you really trust him, Kuroo-san? Atsumu is…”

Kuroo shrugs, “It’s for his brother. No matter what kind of person Miya Atsumu is, he would do anything for his brother,” Kuroo turns to the person who just walks in the room, “You have such a good big brother, Osamu-kun~”

Osamu sighs before a small smile grace his lips, “He’s just a dumb idiot who doesn’t realize his own feelings yet,”

Kenma smiles slightly before turning his gaze to the black cat who’s sleeping peacefully in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like AtsuKage + Cat.  
> Also I'm focusing on finishing 20th Year of December as well as doing assignments so updates will be hella slow :'D
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


End file.
